Left Of The Middle
by Liz Wyatt
Summary: Was a one-shot. Blair can see her best friend hurting from the appearance of her new brother, but why is Blair thinking of someone else? I HATE SUMMARIES GO READ B/D friendship. Part 2 added now!
1. Chapter 1

**Left of the Middle**

**By Liz Wyatt**

Note: this is my first GG fic, so it might be a bit out of character.

Plus this is probably totally AU from what will happen when Serena/Dan's bro actually does come.

* * *

_And my world falls down_

_And you're there calling out_

_But it's something I can't say_

_Though it seems the only way_

_And it's a game that I can't play - Not today_

_I need to tell you_

_Trying to get it through_

_It's not always easy_

_Left of the Middle_

_-Natalie Imbruglia_

* * *

Blair walked through the elevator doors. Here she was in the home that should be bustling about with uncontrollable noise. Not two days ago she had been invited to stay for the family night dinner that involved board games after a few evening drinks. Even Chuck had managed to stay for the meal before retiring out the door before the cheesy family amusements began.

Blair had been slightly amused at seeing the Van der Woodsen/Humphrey clans embark on a wholesome event in a not so traditional neighborhood of socialites and pretentious elders.

After a few rounds of losing to Dan Humphrey, Blair had retired her plastic properties in favor of a few hours of sleep beneath her waiting comforter. She was bewildered that she had managed to spend time with the Humphreys and not run from pure boredom or disgust. In fact she almost felt a bit sorry for how she had treated little J. Almost.

Now she could barely hear a whisper above the silence in this home.

This new development was the result of a certain son discovering his true identity and coming to New York to rip into lives of the allied family creation. As soon as Gossip Girl leaked a photo of an ill looking Rufus Humphrey outside his gallery with said son the members of this clan backed into their separate fortresses.

Serena hadn't taken her calls so Blair decided to visit her best friend without invitation.

She stepped into the living room, heading for her friend's closed door when she heard another door click just off the kitchen area.

"Here to see the show I assume." A voice floated out of the shadows to reveal none other than Chuck Bass.

"I suppose you take some sick enjoyment in the fiasco that this child has caused? For all I know you were the one who brought him to New York." Blair bit back.

"As tempting as it is to use information like this I wouldn't stoop so low as to take out the only family I have left. Believe it or not."

"Is she here?" Blair sighed hoping their usual banter could be put on hold in the current situation.

Chuck simply gestured off to the door Blair had been headed towards in the first place. Then he proceeded to pour himself another refill as Blair swept to that door.

She knocked.

"Go away Chuck." Serena's usual confident voice wavered underneath the crack.

Blair opened the door slowly to reveal her best friend tied up in her sheets.

"Blair?" Serena asked.

"Yeah it's me S." Blair proceeded to move inside and shut the door from a curious Chuck. She sat on the edge of Serena's bed.

"You know it's nearly six and no famous VD dinner is set up." Blair smiled at their own little joke for the family fun time.

"Not today B. Probably not for a very long time." Serena sounded beyond tired for a girl lounging in her bed all day.

"I saw your little brother picking up Starbucks today and assumed bio bro wasn't too far."

"Yeah, Eric has been taking this a lot better than the rest of us. Not sure how that kid copes."

"Well you both have survived a few pseudo daddies. This is just another bump in the road." Blair stated matter of factly.

"Yeah I guess. Except I don't think this is just some picture to rip off the Christmas card. We always knew he existed, but to think the kid was dead…It's like Dan and I never really dealt with it because we thought we didn't have to. Now it's sort of the elephant in the room."

"Have you talked to him?"

"Dan?"

"Well, no. I meant bio bro."

"Not really. I sort of freaked. Mom wanted me to."

Blair rubbed her best friends arm in comfort before swooping off the bed and into a standing position.

"I know what you need. A good old night on the town. We'll have a few drinks, play it by ear? Come on S you can't stay in this bed all day and all night!"

Serena threw her pillow over head before replying. "Blair I love you really, but this isn't something that can be forgotten. I don't think you get it."

Blair was about to respond; however, there was a knock at Serena's door.

"Go away Chuck!" Blair reacted.

The door opened to reveal Jenny.

"Serena?" Jenny said quietly as if lightly testing the waters.

Serena threw the pillow off her head and rolled to a sitting position.

"Jenny, what are you doing here?"

Jenny glanced at Blair before entering further and addressing Serena directly so that Blair was behind her.

"I needed to talk to someone and seeing as Dan won't come out of his room except to bite my head off I thought you might not inflict anger on your friends?"

Serena sighed before smiling slightly to reassure the younger girl "Of course Jenny, but is Dan really that bad?"

Jenny smiled and sat down on Serena's bed so they would be level.

"Yes! He's probably worse than that. Dad and I can't take it. He's acting like such a jerk. Your mom came by and he just wouldn't stop ragging into Dad and her. I didn't know what to do. We're all out of ideas."

"Jenny…" Serena moved to hug her almost sister.

"Blair. I'm sorry but this is really…" Serena started, but Blair held up her hand and backed out of Serena's room.

* * *

Dan Humphrey was currently playing target practice on his father's dartboard. He was mumbling to himself about all the injustices of the world. As he went to collect his weapons from the board there was a light rapping at his loft door.

"Vanessa, please just stop. This is getting ridiculous. Don't you have someone else to plague with your useless advice on subjects you know nothing about?" Dan said as he opened the door.

His anger suddenly was stunned by utter confusion.

"When did you go in the running for the city's bastard award? You think the Queen Bitch wouldn't have something to say about it?" she mused.

He simply stood there fumbling with his darts trying to form his next words.

"You gonna just stand there Cabbage Patch or let me in. I'm not too keen on standing in this beat up hallway all night." She brushed past him as he held onto the doorknob.

"Is there any possible reason that your being here could even be a good thing? What you just need another story to post on Gossip Girl so all your friends think you're really as clever as pretend to be?" Dan still held the door open.

"Please Humphrey, that's the best you got. I'm not even your little puppy girl who follows you around all day and yet she gets better material. I suppose it's performance anxiety." She laughed as she laid her handbag on his countertop and crossed her legs as she sat on a barstool.

Dan slammed the door shut and moved swiftly into the area where Blair now inhabited.

"Seriously, I have no patience for your mind games tonight, Waldorf. I can't promise to act civilly towards you."

"Goody!" she said with such fake enthusiasm that he became only more angered. "Please Humphrey, we wouldn't want your fake politeness to go to waste on me. Seeing as I am a guest I would like a glass of water if you would." Blair pointed to the refrigerator with wide eyes.

"I really don't get the joke. What the hell are you doing here?"

"Well obviously waiting for you to get me something to drink, but if you don't want to be helpful I guess I'll do it myself." Blair hopped off the barstool and proceeded to open the fridge. Before she knew it Dan's hand was on her wrist and he was dragging her away from the kitchen.

He spun around to face her. "Cut the bullshit Blair! You think this is all so funny. You come in here and kick a guy because he's down. You act like it's all some fucked up game, but it's not. This is real. These are people's lives you are screwing with!"

Blair was shocked at the force he was pulling at on her arm, but she was not afraid.

She placed her free hand onto his gripping fingertips to push a distance between them.

"This isn't real Humphrey. This is you pretending that you're some kind of badass but we both know this isn't you. You'll never be as harsh as Chuck Bass even when you try to push people away."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Dan finally released her and placed the darts on the kitchen table.

"You need to beat up on someone you can do it right now. I'm here because you have all this anger building inside you and it's waiting to explode. Thing is if you take it out on your family then they won't know how to take it. They won't think twice in walking away from you and as much as you think you want that right now…you don't."

Dan was stunned as he tried to sort through Blair's admission.

"You're here to what?"

"Basically?" Blair took a dart off the table and aimed at the dartboard before releasing. As the dart struck the board she turned back to Dan and continued, "I'm your target. You need someone who won't take all your bullshit to heart. Hence me."

"Is this a joke? Did my sister ask you to do this?" Dan crossed his arms.

"No. I did this all on my own. Plus it's not like your friends can really help."

Dan shook his head. "Blair…this makes no sense. Why would you even attempt to help me? I'm not saying I even need help, but you're hardly one to even care."

"It's not really about caring Humphrey. It is what needs to be done. You are going to kill my best friend with this shit. Best you get it over with because she needs you. I think you all kind of need each other right now in this situation."

"Like you have any idea about our situation."

Blair was fed up. This had been the second time she'd heard that statement that night.

"No. It's not like I'd know all about Gossip Girl hanging my family's deep dark secrets all over the city. It's not like my family was ripped apart by something we always knew was there but denied. It's not like my Dad decided one day to leave us for another man and I was left with all this anger that I used to push my friends away. No. I wouldn't understand what it's like to be in your position at all."

Dan studied Blair's eyes as she fought to compose herself and bring her mind back to the task at hand. In that awkward moment she sought anywhere but his face as he cleared his throat to break the silence after her confession.

"I'm sorry." Dan stated.

"Yeah well… guess that's what we get. Anyways since we've somewhat moved past this little fury phase how about you go put on a decent shirt without a logo for some child's cereal character and we head into the city to drown our minds."

He thought up a million excuses and they all sounded plausible. He knew if he said one she would most likely back off and just go away to pretend they never even had this conversation; however, something in the back of his mind agreed with her.

As they headed in her limo for the neon signs he watched her. This girl he'd spent so much time criticizing was the only person who had tried to reach on through to him tonight. He knew that in the morning there was a good chance she'd continue to ignore him or drop a few witty one-liners in his direction about his lack of fashion, money, and anything else that was on the plate for that day, but in these few hours he had begun to understand her a bit better.

"Stop here Antonio." Blair shouted to the driver before turning to Dan.

"You ready Humphrey?" she smiled slightly.

"As ready as I'll ever be Waldorf." He breathed out.

Antonio opened her door. Blair placed one leg out the door, but suddenly Dan lightly pulled her hand back in. She looked at him with a furrowed brow.

"Thanks Blair."

She smiled again, a little wider. "Hey don't go all mushy on me now..." She laughed before she placed her other hand on his. "Daniel Humphrey."

Then she yanked him towards the open night air.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

_So what do you think? Nice as a standalone or should I think about adding a bit more?_

_Thanks for reading, hope you'll review!!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Left of The Middle**

**Part 2**

**By Liz Wyatt**

_End of the third round  
As I put the phone down  
Chasing the same lines  
Over the old ground  
Im pushing zero  
Where is my hero  
Hes out there somewhere  
Left of the middle_

_-Natalie Imbruglia

* * *

_

As soon as Antonio had shut the limo, Dan could feel that 'flight or fight' moment of hesitation once again. He knew he could turn back now before things got too deep, but he opted to follow the tiny frame in front of him.

"Now these aren't my usuals, as you could have guessed so you and I may have to work a bit of magic to line hop."

"We have to what, to what?" Dan was still trying to decipher 'Blair speak'.

She stopped in her tracks to face him. He didn't expect her to halt so quickly and spin right around. As a result he nearly crashed straight into her rolling arms that pushed his shoulder gently to create space between them.

"Humphrey, I know you are far more interested in having your nose in a book rather than a social life, but you must have seen some lame teen comedy movie to offer you proper skills on getting yourself into a busy night scene?" she waited as his face altered as he sifted through her musings and appeared to cycle through his own memories.

"Just go with what I say Brooklyn boy."

He simply nodded, afraid to continue her ranting.

They approached a bouncer who was checking IDs of eager line dwellers. Dan stayed a bit yielded from the large man in black until Blair's all too wide smile turned to face him. She then proceeded to yank him to her side while looping her arm in his.

"Hi…we're here with some friends and we just popped out here for a moment, but we'd like to go back in now."

"Sure. You know how many dumb college girls try that every night?" it was a rhetorical question followed by his examining Blair with a laugh.

Dan was ready to give up at that; however, Blair was not so easily deterred. Dan had an inkling that she was going to give the bouncer a piece of her mind for having laughed her off so easily. He shrunk back a bit.

"Really, you must know who I am. If not me then-" Blair leant in closer to the bouncer to whisper the last part. Dan leaned in a little as well to hear her concocted story.

"You must know my date, you know son of a rock god. He hates having to deal with all those screaming fans that wait outside clubs, cozying up to him for the chance to get to his father. Just makes me sick and his father upset, that's why we usually plan so well ahead. Our limo driver, see over there our limo?" she was pointing into the distance with her smile slimming down.

"See? Yes. Well he usually would have someone call, but this was a spur of the moment idea. So, we'd really appreciate it if you could just let us pass. Please?"

It was Dan's turn then to roll his yes. He began pulling out of Blair's clutches and taking a step back.

The bouncer took a once over on Dan.

"This is ridiculous. Come on let's go." Dan sighed.

"You know you do kinda look like him…aww what the hell, just go on in and get out of my sight."

Blair thanked him and dragged a stunned Dan through the doorway. Girls outside were already spreading whispers and pointing to his retreating form.

* * *

Walking through the entranceway was an ordeal of it's own. Dan noticed the Indian inspired décor where guys were settling up with girls in little nooks behind sheer material that was draped to provide separation from the main dance room. Squeezing past the erratic traffic of multiple bodies, Dan found himself getting light headed. This was all a bit much. Not an hour ago, he was more than happy to fight out his anger alone in his Brooklyn apartment. Now he was reverting to the confused lonelyboy he was before meeting Serena. This all would have seemed far more foreign a few years ago.

Though he could barely find Blair's form, he felt her hand clasp around his once more in order to keep them from getting separated. She eventually led him towards the bar and let him go. When she stopped, she made a point to exhale quite loudly.

"Wow can you believe how many people are here?" she said to no one in particular as she scanned the room a bit.

"Yeah, it's definitely popular." He said lamely.

She seemed to catch something near them because she paused her scan and turned back to Dan directly.

"I guess you are too. I think our little fib has spread." He quirked his eyebrows in confusion. Blair stepped closer to him in order to be heard better over the music.

Dan's eyes went wild as she leaned in to his ear. He'd never thought the Blair Waldorf that used to tease him about smelling like pork and cheese for simply riding the subway was the same girl choosing to invade his personal space.

"There are some girls pointing at us, though I'm sure they aren't making those outrageous gestures about me."

He spun around to see some girls clearly pointing him out and gesturing to fan themselves with their hands.

"That's crazy." He yelled over the music as the DJ moved into a more techno beat.

Blair simply nodded. "Want a drink?" she asked.

"Are you offering to do something for someone other than yourself?" he said with mocking shock.

"hardy har har Humphrey. You are so hilarious." She responded with as she navigated to the edge of the bar and ordered up a few mixed drinks. Dan noticed with an amused look that while the bartender went away to get the drinks Blair had subconsciously begun swaying to the beat of the music. As he was sitting in his own thoughts, a hand tapped his shoulder from behind. Dan twisted to find three blonde girls grinning at him.

"Hi?" he said with a sort of questioning tone.

"Hi. I'm Manda, this is Carrie and Barbie." The middle one pointed out her companions.

Dan half smiled nervously. "Dan. Is me. I'm Dan." He gave a small wave even though they were close enough that he hadn't really needed to.

"So you come here a lot? We heard you like to travel." The one named Barbie said while pulling her shoulders back so Dan could get a full view of her silver shirt that barely contained the contents of her chest. He tried to mull over what she had said and not her body, though he wasn't sure what her question had to do with the second part.

"umm, yeah I've never really been here. My friend sort of chose it."

"friend?" Carrie asked.

Just then Blair seemed to have appeared on call. She had two drinks ready as she simply handed one to Dan without saying anything.

"Blair, this is Manda, Carrie, and Barbie." Dan introduced them.

"hi." Blair muttered and looked over the blondes.

The girls just smiled, but it was hardly the grins that they had given to Dan. Blair rolled her eyes and pulled at Dan's arm.

"I need to talk to you for a sec." she flashed a tight fake smile towards the newcomers.

Dan felt his shirt being yanked again. Blair moved her hand to one of the sides of his button up shirt since it was undone towards the top. They were close enough that only he could hear her.

"I'll back off if you're game to chat it up with the playbunnies next door. I just wanted to make sure you wanted me to go off so you can have some alone time because obviously they want you rock star."

Dan hadn't even really thought about Blair's suggestion. Though he had surveyed their appearances, he hadn't thought he would be trying to hook up with some girl tonight. Clearly Blair was showing that she was going to let him go off and have some fun if he wanted that. A little voice in his mind wondered what she would do.

"Daniel. Hello. You in there? Please don't tell me you're having one of those sick this writer fantasy moments." she asked while snapping her fingers in front of his face.

"Yeah…I'm fine."

"okay, well I think you should go for it if you want. I did say I was going to get your mind off everything and here is the perfect distraction." She slowly took a sip of her drink while watching the girls talk amongst themselves.

"what about you?" he asked which seemed to throw her off for a second at tone of his voice as though he was concerned. Her eyes met his for a few seconds as neither quite knew what to say.

Her brow relaxed as she smiled and hit him playfully. "I'll manage."

"okay…well, thanks?" he said.

"yeah, don't mention it. Just let me know if you won't be needing a ride home so I can inform Antonio." She said quickly and ducked away from him and the bar.

Dan turned back to his newly acquired companions. They led him to the dance floor.

* * *

Blair was sitting on a red velvet cushion that overlooked the dance floor from an elevated section. She was on her 7th drink and had no intention of stopping. Watching Dan gyrate with his new fan club was getting to her and she was not sure why. Maybe she was feeling protective of her new friend. Were they even really friends? So much of the events that had occurred this night were so out of character for the both of them. She's not sure Serena would even believe her if she confessed that she had spent her evening in the same vicinity as Dan Humphrey.

Glancing at her phone she saw that Serena had sent her a text message asking her if she had seen Dan because the family was gathering at the Vanderwoodsen-Bass residence to talk. While contemplating getting up and informing Dan or lying to Serena, Blair was interrupted from her thoughts by a pair of legs standing in front of her. Her eyes had been fixed down on her cell so as she scanned up the form of this man she sighed in frustration at seeing his face.

"hey beautiful. You look lonely with all those drinks."

"hardly. Even if I was lonely, you would be the last person I would call." She bit back.

"you say that now, but a few months ago you didn't seem so unwilling." His smile sent shocks through Blair's system, though not happy ones. It was like hitting a stonewall when she was up on her high from the alcohol. The memory of his hands on her skin only made her realize how far she had fallen. She'd used him to scratch an itch, but more importantly to piss Chuck off. Both reasons seemed so stupid now.

"don't make me throw up on you Carter." She said as she gathered up her things and stood quickly. A little too quickly as she swayed for a second, but seemed to catch herself.

"easy there kitten." He laughed as he caught her elbow.

She quickly wrenched it out of his grasp. "don't call me that you…perverted thief."

"ouch, Blair that really hurts. Kind of like the scratch marks you left on my back." Her face hardened and she began walking away from him and toward the dance floor.

"come on babe" he said as he held her arm and spun her to face him. She stumbled into his chest as she tried to free herself. Forming a consistent thought to get him off her case was becoming increasingly more difficult. She didn't know why she would have assumed that he could be civil after everything, but then again he was always more of a man whore than Chuck.

"let me go you cocky bastard." She stated.

"clever choice of words." He irked an eyebrow suggestively. "but sadly, I'm somewhat taken now." He said as he let go.

"oh you finally found someone with loose enough morals that she'll sleep with you on a regular basis instead of waking up the next morning in shame and self loathing?" she smirked.

"is that anyway to talk about your best friend?" he mused.

The color drained out of Blair's face.

"no. you're not…you're lying." She felt the fear and anger rising up inside of her from the shock of his statement.

"Funny how Serena didn't mention it to you. Maybe it's because she realized she's going off to college without her low jack Blair. Face it, she doesn't tell you anything for a reason."

Blair wasn't sure what to say. She looked around in a panic, unsure what she was even searching for. The room was spinning a bit as a few guys came up to Carter and yelled his name. 'Great' she thought. Now they were blocking her exit.

"who's the girl?" one asked as he undressed her with his eyes. Blair felt dirty from the glint he had and protectively crossed her arms.

"This ones the one I told you about. The Nymph with the daddy issues."

"stop!" Blair yelled.

Dan had been coming back from the bathroom when he heard Blair's yell. He wandered up behind her.

"what's going on?" he asked.

Blair turned to look at him and as her head was turned away from Carter she let out her breath, exasperated and closed her eyes for a second.

"nothing. I'm leaving. You can come if you want." She said before turning completely away from Carter and his friends.

"What, is this your next sucker Blair?" Carter asked while laughing.

"what was that?" Dan asked in his schoolboy bewilderment that was really bothering Blair at the moment. She just wanted to get out of there and beat up a tall blonde girl.

"hey, I know you." Carter pointed at Dan like they were old buddies.

"yeah, we've met." Dan stated, though not as enthusiastically.

"oh yeah, you're that kid. The lonely guy or whatever."

"I guess." Dan said a bit annoyed by his Gossip Girl nickname that seemed to stick against his will.

"Dan, let's go." Blair knew Carter would probably mention Serena and she didn't want them to get into that mess.

"can't leave now B." Carter's smile made Blair more infuriated. "we're just getting started. Maybe I can give your boy a few tips. You know she loves it when you-"

"Humphrey! Now." Blair demanded, though her eyes were pleading with him. Dan saw her fighting back some emotion underneath the surface while trying to hold it all together. Whether it was tears or fury behind her eyes, he couldn't say.

"Humphrey? Oh now it all comes together. Serena told me all about you."

"and what would you know about Serena" Dan was clearly upset now. Carter had pushed the wrong button.

"oh the things I know would blow your mind. At least they blew hers." He smirked. Dan started towards Carter, but Blair stepped in and was pushing back on Dan's chest.

"Dan, no. Stop. Dan, let's just go." Blair pleaded once more. Dan was furious towards the other man, but as he felt her hands move from propped on his chest to his neck she forced him to look at her. He saw her eyes and thought better of it. He held the sides of her upper arms, letting her know he was calming down.

"you always did have that touch Blair. I'll miss that. This one is a prize boys. She's pretty easy from the get go, but when she opens her mouth she's hardly worth the fuss. We all know her mouth is only good for one thing."

Dan pushed Blair aside and pulled back to punch Carter's laughing face. The rich boy staggered back before moving to launch himself.

Blair was having trouble standing upright, so even though she wanted to intervene her legs wouldn't let her. Carter took a swing at Dan's jaw. He also stumbled back and fell into Blair a bit.

"you are such a bastard." Blair spat at Carter as the security guard came up in between the guys. Carter's friends held him back.

"we don't want any kind of trouble in here children." A large man bellowed. The other patrons seemed to be watching the whole situation unfold.

Dan's chest was heaving in anger, but he managed to walk away.

"hey, you okay?" he asked Blair as they began walking to the exit.

"fine." She muttered in frustration.

* * *

Once outside Blair weaved her way towards where she had left the limo. Dan was rubbing his jaw as he realized Blair wasn't walking in a straight line. He laughed at the outrageousness of their situation. He had gotten into a fight, in a club, where Blair Waldorf had clearly had too much to drink.

Dan's cell began to vibrate so he removed it from his pocket. He saw 'Barbie' come up on the screen.

Blair was searching for her limo, but it was nowhere to be found. She swirled around to look at Dan, only to realize he was on his phone.

'I guess you had time to program my number. You're not a typical Barbie then I guess.' his voice chuckled as it was carried through the parting crowds and over to Blair.

Blair made a face to that. He noticed her then and quickly mumbled something else into the phone. Blair tried to ignore the fact that he had caught her moment as she pulled out her own phone and began dialing her driver.

"Antonio! Where are you?" she demanded, though with utter exhaustion. "you're with my mother? But she has her own driver! No. Well what am I meant to do?"

Angry at the outcome Blair slapped her phone shut and threw her head up to the sky as she stomped around. Dan had now come to join her by the curb and burst out laughing at her outburst.

"This is not funny Humphrey! Antonio had to go play driver to the great Eleanor, so you and I are stuck here until she decides to let him go, which may be never since she probably won't even go home tonight! My mother actually…she had the nerve…she suggested…"

"What?" Dan shot in to stop Blair's internal argument.

"she said I could take…a taxi." Blair's face scrunched up.

It was Dan's turn to roll his eyes. "a taxi, really. Blair you are one of the most ridiculous girls I have ever met."

"fine. Make fun of me." She started walking away from him, stumbling down the sidewalk.

"hey, you are in no condition to be high and mighty princess."

"I am not a princess, Daniel. I am the Queen B." she said matter of factly.

"yeah, well Queen B I see a cab over there so let's get you home." He said as he gestured across the street. She nodded, but eyed him with contempt.

He laughed it off and guided her by the small of her back across the street.

* * *

Pulling up to Blair's building he felt his phone vibrate again. This time it was a text message.

"Serena texted me before. They want to talk to you." Blair mumbled sleepily.

"yeah…" he quietly said as he read his own message. "Jenny says she and my dad are waiting at the loft for me to come back."

"guess they didn't realize the intervention already went down." She smiled through half open eyelids.

Dan grabbed her arms and pulled her out of the cab. "oh no you don't go passing out on the street. I thought Waldorf had class." He mused.

"we also don't hold liquor well." She leaned against his side.

Dan paid the taxi driver.

"Humphrey, why are you letting your cab go?" Blair asked out of the blue as if she had just realized where she was.

"because I'm not taking a taxi to Brooklyn."

"oh yeah, you like the porky ride under the ground." She laughed.

"that, and you are not capable of getting upstairs right now on your own."

Quickly a doorman opened up the front door and shook his head at Blair's state. Dan smiled tightly while supporting Blair into the elevator.

The doors opened to a quiet house. The lights were dimmed in the hallway making it harder to navigate.

"Dorota? Ms. Waldorf?" Dan called out to the darkness.

"not home cabbage…"

"patch, cabbage patch is the word you're looking for." He said as he hauled her over to the stairs. He knew she wasn't going to make it up them easily.

"Up we go Waldorf." He said as he took her by surprise and swept her up in one swift movement.

Inside he was laughing at his current situation. He was carrying his enemy in his arms. Not only was he carrying her, but also he was now entering the famous bedroom.

He sat her down on the side of her bed while she unclasped her arms from around his neck. He sat beside her and pulled her heels off one by one.

"who knew." She muttered.

"who knew what?" he asked.

"you." She smiled lazily.

"you need to go to sleep." He stated.

"and you need to go back to your family so they can yell at you." She laughed.

Dan cringed. He was trying to prolong his death sentence. He knew how bad he had treated his family in the past week.

"might just have to knock on the Vanessa house of runaways. Though she'd most likely rat me out. I've been quite shitty to her." He said more to himself.

Blair took her headband off and threw it across the floor. She began removing her jewelry as well. Dan cleared his throat and stood to move to the door.

"wait." She said and stood up slowly. She walked towards him and opened the door to her room.

"you felt the need to kick me out properly?" he asked confused by her actions.

"no. come." She demanded and walked into the hall. She went to the door next to her bedroom. She opened the handle and revealed an open space with a bed. He looked in and then back at her face.

"I don't understand." He said.

"Oh Humphrey you are so…precious." She pulled at his cheek, which got a wide-eyed expression out of him. "I'm letting you stay here to avoid the storm hovering over Brooklyn tonight. Think of it as a thank you for punching Carter." She smiled.

"He did deserve it." Dan said. They both gazed at the other one. Both thinking the same thing. Serena.

Neither knew what to say, but it was clear they both were thinking about how to confront their friend. Blair's anger was now being replaced by sadness for the fact that her friend had been neglecting to trade stories as of late. Carter's harsh words came flooding back.

"goodnight Dan." She said quietly.

"goodnight Blair." He said while watching her eyes glaze over before she left him standing in the open doorway.

* * *

**A/N:**

I also know that this chapter(?) part(?) came out a bit differently than the previous one, but I'd love to hear your thoughts. The first part had been floating around in my head so long that when I went to write this I had no idea where it was going to end up. It could be another part of a standalone in a way, but who knows. I think it deserves another chapter. What about you?

Thanks to everyone who read this and reviewed my last one. You all are so lovely! This continuation is for you!

PS: did everyone see the Dair WTF promo for season 3 with the headbands??? That made my day today!


End file.
